kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gramoz Pashko
Gramoz Pashko lindi më 1955, vdiq më 16 korrik 2006, ishte ekonomist dhe politikan shqiptar. thumb|250px|Gramoz Pashko Veprimtaria politike Pashko e ka mbaruar Universitetin në Tiranë, viti 1977, dega Ekonomi, kohë në të cilën është diplomuar. Ndërkohë që në 1983 ai ka marrë edhe një master për Shkencat Ekonomike, ku mbrojti edhe doktoraturën. Vetëm 6 vite më vonë Pashko emërohet Prof. Dr. i Fakultetit Ekonomik të Universitetit të Tiranës. Gramoz Pashko ka qenë një ndër themeluesit kryesore të Partisë Demokratike. I spikatur që në radhët e grupit “Dhjetori 90”, kundër regjimit komunist, Pashko u bë nismëtar i rënies së këtij sistemi dhe fillimit të një epoke të re për Shqipërinë. Ndërsa në qeverinë e parë pas rënies së komunizmit ai ka qenë zëvendëskryeministër dhe Ministër i Ekonomisë. Ai ishte deputet në dy legjislatura në Kuvendin e Shqipërisë. Më pas Pashko kaloi në partinë e re, Aleanca Demokratike, ku ka mbajtur sërish poste drejtuese, pas ndarjes së një grupi nga Partia Demokratike. Kohët e fundit ai ishte shkëputur pothuaj nga jeta politike, për t’ju kushtuar më shumë profesionit si lektor dhe ekspert i ekonomisë. Në cv-në e tij politike, dallohen edhe impenjimet e tij politike në strukturat drejtuese të Partisë Aleanca Demokratike, pas shkëputjes disavjeçare nga Partia Demokratike. Se fundmi, Gramoz Pashko vendosi që t’i bashkohej serish Partisë Demokratike, duke iu nënshtruar edhe votimit të strukturave të kësaj të fundit. Në kongresin e fundit të PD-së, Pashko u zgjodh anëtar i Këshillit Kombëtar i Partisë Demokratike, por nuk u angazhua më tej në strukturat drejtuese të saj, madje as në qeverinë e drejtuar nga Sali Berisha, siç pritej nga shumëkush. Pashko ka qenë për katër vjet një prej këshilltarëve ekonomikë të Kryeministrit të vendit Fatos Nano. Gramoz Pashko mbante postin e Rektorit të Universitetit të “New York”-ut në Tiranë. Ai njihet si një prej ekspertëve të ekonomisë dhe profesor prej më shumë se 20 vjet pranë Universitetit të Tiranës. Pashko njihet edhe si autor i një sërë veprash në fushën ekonomike. Me datë 20 nëntor 2006, Presidenti i Republikës së Shqipërisë, Alfred Moisiu, dekoroi Gramoz Pashko, (pas vdekjes) me urdhërin Mjeshtër i Madh. Punime shkencore- bibliografi *Strukturprobleme und Reformen in Albanien. In: Osteuropa. Zeitchrift für Gegenwartsfragen des Ostens. 4/1991. *Inflation in Albania. In: Comunist Economies & Economic Transformation. Bd. 5, 1(1993). *Economic Transition in Albania. In: Evrope and Asia Studies Quarterly. Bd. 3 (1993). *Albania: The Transition from a Command to a Free Market Economy. In: Südosteuropa, Zeitcshrift für Gegenwartsforschung. 43(1994). *Crisis and the Transition of the Albanian Economy, In: Transition in the Balkan States, hrsg. v. A. Aslund u. J.Jeffris, London 1995. *Economic Transition in Albania in the 1990s. In: The Vienna Institute for Comparative Economic Studies. 12(1995). Aksidenti në Dhërmi Pashko ka qenë me pushime në Palasë, pranë fshatit Dhërmi, në jug të Shqipërisë, kur është rrëzuar mbi shkëmbinj duke pësuar dëmtime të kokës dhe më pas ka përfunduar në ujë ku është gjetur më vonë pa ndjenja. Dëshmitarët thonë se Pashko në fillim është goditur në fytyrë mbi shkëmbinj dhe pas goditjes ka humbur të gjitha forcat për të patur mundësi që ti shpëtonte edhe mbytjes në ujë. Ai është gjetur nga një fëmijë rreth orës 12.02. Menjëherë është lajmërua mjeku Kosta Çipa, në Dhërmi. Mjeku Kosta Çipa konstatoi se pacientit: "Nga goja i dilte shkumë e bardhë dhe pas frymëmarrjes artificiale vazhdonte t’i dilte ujë. Ndërkohë në në hundë, në pjesën ndërmjet syve kishte gjakderdhje të rëndë dhe një hematomë të rëndë pas kokës. Këtë e kam konstatuar kur në një moment e kam kapur nga koka për ta ngritur paksa pasi në pamje të parë hematoma që kishte në kokë nuk dallohej. Ndërkohë që pulsin e kishte 3 me 7 dhe trupin krejtësisht të nxirë, çka linte të kuptoje që më shumë se sa i vrarë ishte i mbytur." Pas sinjalizimit për gjetjen e tij, një helikopter i Ministrisë së Shëndetësisë, rreth orës 15.00 ka bërë transportin nga vendi i aksidentit në Tiranë. Ai është sjellë me urgjencë në Qendrën Spitalore “Nënë Tereza” rreth orës 16.20 të datës 16 korrik 2006, ku është shtruar në sallën e reanimacionit në repartin e kardiologjisë. Mjekët thanë se gjendja e tij ishte tëpër e rëndë, por nuk ka patur asnjë ndërhyrje kirurgjikale. Ata vetëm janë kujdesur për të nxjerrë ujin nga mushkritë e Pashkos për shkak se ai ishte pothuajse i mbytur kur u gjet rastësisht. Mësohet se Pashko ka patur edhe dëmtime të rënda në kokë. Por një prej shkaqeve që ka çuar në gjendjen kritike të tij, ka qenë edhe fakti që ka pirë shumë ujë, gjatë qëndrimit pa ndjenja. Në ora 19.10 vijnë në Qendrën Spitalore “Nënë Tereza” Kryeministri Sali Berisha, Ministri i Shëndetësisë Maksim Cikuli, deputeti Engjëll Bejtja, Ministri i Ekonomisë Genc Ruli, Ministri i Transporteve Basha. Mes të tjerë miqve të tij ka qenë edhe Arben Imami, i njohur si një prej miqve të hershëm të dhjetorit 1990 të Pashkos në demonstratat antikomuniste dhe aktualisht shef kabineti pranë kryeministrit Berisha. Kryeministri Berisha ka qëndruar për 2 orë në mjediset e spitalit duke takuar mjekët dhe duke u interesuar për gjendjen e Pashkos. Në ora 21.05, kryeministri Berisha është larguar pasi ka urdhëruar transportin e Pashkos për në Itali me helikopterin e Gardës së Republikës. Pilotët e Ministrisë së Shëndetësisë nuk pranuan të merrnin përsipër fluturimin sepse mjetet e tyre nuk ishin të përgatitur për fluturime natën. Po ashtu edhe moti mbi Adriatik ishte i keq. Sipas Kapitenerisë së Portit të Barit forca e detit ishte rreth 4 ballë. Aksidenti ajror Meqënëse situata mjekësore paraqitej tepër e vështirë, u vendos që Gramoz Pashko të dërgohej për mjekim në spitalin Aquaviva dele fonti në Bari, Itali. Vetëm dy minuta përpara se ora të shkonte 21.00 nga Spitali i Barit ka ardhur konfirmimi se mund të kuronin ish- deputetin Gramoz Pashko. Transporti do të kryhej nga helikopteri Bell 222U i Gardës së Republikës, i cili ishte përdorur zakonisht nga Presidenti i Republikës së Shqipërisë, Alfred Moisiu, dhe Kryeministri Berisha. Me Urdhrin nr. 1171, të datës 27 qershor 2006, Ministri i Brendshëm, Sokol Olldashi kishte urdhëruar që ky mjet të përdorej vetëm nga Kryeministri Sali Berisha. Helikopteri u nis rreth orës 21.50 të datës 16 Korrik 2006, nga Qendra Spitalore Nënë Tereza në Tiranë. Në ora 02.17 të datës 17 Korrik 2006 helikopteri pati kontaktin e fundit me radio me kullën e kontrollit ajror Rinas. Fluturimi ishte pa probleme dhe piloti raportoi koordinatat e fundit të vendndodhjes së mjetit: 41°17'30"V dhe 18°51'30"L. Helikopteri ndodhej rreth 27 milje detare, 45 km në perëndim të Durrësit në lartësinë rreth 1000m mbi det. Menjëherë pas këtij raportimi, helikopteri është zhdukur nga radari. Në momentin e aksidentit në helikopter ndodheshin: *Vangjel Çondi- pilot i parë. I datëlindjes 1950. *Demush Heba- pilot. I datëlindjes 1960. *Qemal Koni- inxhinier fluturimi. I datëlindjes 1950. *Aleksandër Baloi- mjek reanimator. Ishte i vetmi mjek në momentin e nisjes i pajisur me vizë Shengen. *Gramoz Pashko *Ruben Pashko- i biri i Gramoz Pashko. I datëlindjes 1982. Arsyet e aksidentit ajror *Vorbull ajri- Kolonel Petrit Dashi, ish zëvëndëskomandant i Regjimentit të Farkës, i cili e kishte pilotuar për rreth 1 vit këtë helikopter mendon se arsyeja e aksidentit është një vorbull ajrore që nuk i ka dhënë mundësi pilotëve që të rikapin kuotën e fluturimit. *Defekt i rëndë i mjetit fluturues. Mjeti i ishte kryer riparimi kapital para 6 javësh në Gjermani. Sipas Ministrit të Punëve të Brendshme, Sokol Olldashi, mjeti ishte në gjendje shumë të mirë teknike megjithëse ai ishte prodhuar para 20 vjetësh. *Dizorientim optik gjatë fluturimit natën në det. Por helikopteri ishte i pajisur edhe për fluturim natën. Përjashtohet mundësia e një gabimi njerëzor sepse të dy pilotët dhe inxhinieri i fluturimit ishin tepër të aftë në kryerjen e detyrës. Çondi kishte drejtuar këtë helikopter për rreth 15 vjet. Kryeministri Berisha u shpreh në lidhje me aksidentin: “Ndërsa të gjithë ne prisnim që Gramozi të kapërcente traumën e aksidentit në Palasë, fati u dëshmua sërish i pamëshirshëm. Por fati është fat, para tij fuqia ndonjëherë është e pamjaftueshme, ndaj duhet ta përballim atë me forcën e dashurisë dhe të lutjes”. *Në kërkimin e helikopterit të zhdukur u përfshinë edhe tre motovedeta të Distriktit Detar Durrës, R116, R117, dhe R118. Motovedeta R118, me kapiten, kapitenin e rangut të tretë, Kastriot Doçi arriti të gjejë rreth 3.5 milje larg nga pika ku helikopteri u zhduk nga ekranet e radarëve një qese në të cilën ndodheshin dy flakonë serumi, tre age, një tub i gjatë dhe dy shiringa me shenja të qarta gjaku. "Në qesen ku u gjetën materialet mjekësore ndodheshin edhe dy lëngje frutash, të prodhimit shqiptar", pohon major Shefqet Kërcelli. Vetëm 500 metra larg vendit ku është gjetur materiali sanitar, marinarët shqiptarë kanë mundur të tërheqin dje, nga sipërfaqja e ujit një xhup të zi të markës “Bugao”. Ndërkohë që matësi i thellësisë elektronik i anijes shënon thellësinë 909 metra, oficeri Gjergji Koço dallon një tjetër objekt, i cili, pasi rikuperohet në bord, cilësohet si një shishe plastike, e cila mbante vaj lubrifikant për motorë supër të shpejtë. Sipas ushtarakut Koço, kjo shishe me lubrifikant shërben kryesisht për motorët e aviacionit. *Me 21 korrik 2006, Drejtori i QSUT (Qendra Spitalore Universitare e Tiranës), Paskal Cullufi deklaroi se shishja e serumit e gjetur ne det nuk ishte e njëjtë me shishet e serumit që përdor kjo qendër spitalore dhe që u përdorën gjatë mjekimit të Gramoz Pashkos. Pra përjashtohet mundësia që ato të kenë ndonjë lidhje me aksidentin. *Me 21 korrik 2006 u arrit në konkluzionin se edhe xhupi i zi nuk i përkiste asnjë prej personave të zhdukur. Për më tepër kopsat e tij ishin të ndryshkura gjë që tregonte se ai ishte hedhur në det shumë kohë më parë. *Mesditën e datës 22 korrik 2006, Ministria e Mbrojtjes e Italisë konfirmoi gjetjen e një objekti metalik në thellësi 1024 m në detin Adriatik. Objekti u interceptua nga sinjalet e sistemit akustik të anijes speciale italiane “Urania”, e cila bashkë me anijen tjetër italiane “Galatea” mori pjesë në fazën e parë të operacionit për kërkimin e helikopterit dhe zbulimin e vendndodhjes së tij. Objekti i dyshuar si skeleti metalik i helikopterit është llogaritur në përmasa rreth 5 metra i gjatë dhe është lokalizuar nga “Urania” vetëm 1 milje në largësi të pikës së përcaktuar si vendi ku helikopteri ka raportuar koordinatat e fundit të lëvizjes së tij, mesnatën e 16 korrikut 2006. *Duke iu referuar disa ministrave të qeverisë dhe Gardës së Republikës, helikopteri “Bell 222”, ishte i pajisur me sinjalistikën e duhur për fluturime natën. Ndërsa 13 muaj më parë Drejtoria e Përgjithshme e Aviacionit Civil pranë Ministrisë së Transportit dhe Telekomunikacionit, kishte dhënë alarmin pasi “Bell 222” ishte kthyer në orën 21.12 të datës 15 qershor 2005 nga Mallakastra së bashku me Kryeministrin Fatos Nano pas një aktiviteti gjatë fushatës elektorale. Për këtë arsye drejtori i Aviacionit Civil, Vasil Pilo, në një letër të datës 20 qershor 2005 ka informuar Presidencën, Ministrin e Rendit, Igli Toska, dhe Gardën e Republikës (Komandantin e Gardës së Republikës, Arben Çuko), duke i kërkuar marrjen e masave në mënyrë që helikopteri qeveritar të mos kryejë fluturime natën. Në korrespondencë thuhej: “Ky tip helikopteri nuk është parashikuar dhe as i pajisur me instrumente të tilla për këtë lloj fluturimi natën, por vetëm për fluturim vizual, pra për pasojë janë thyer rregullat e fluturimit”. Më tej letra vijon: “Ju lutemi të merren të gjitha masat e nevojshme nga ana juaj që këto rregulla të mos thyen në të ardhmen. Presidenca ka informuar Drejtorinë e Përgjithshme të Aviacionit Civil se Presidenti i vendit nuk e ka përdorur asnjëherë helikopterin “Bell 222” natën. Më tej Presidenca i garanton mbështetjen Drejtorisë së Aviacionit Civil për zbatimin e rregullave të fluturimit. Ndërsa nga Garda e Republikës, shqetësimi i ngritur u cilësuar si i padrejtë. Komandanti i Gardes Arben Çuko i pergjigjet po me nje shkrese se nuk është e vertete qe helikopteri nuk ka pasur sinjalistiken e duhur për fluturimet naten. Madje ai ka shtuar se keto ishin qellime dashakeqe, thashethemnaja nga ekspertet qe kane hartuar raportet alarmante. *Qeveria shqiptare ka miratuar një fond prej 33 milionë lekësh, për të përballuar shpenzimet për nxjerrjen nga thellësitë e Adriatikut të helikopterit qeveritar dhe trupat e gjashtë personave që ndodheshin në të. Shuma e miratuar në mbledhjen e djeshme të qeverisë ishte propozuar nga Ministria e Mbrojtjes dhe ajo e Jashtme. Fondi i është akorduar Ministrisë së Jashtme, e cila mësohet se ka lidhur kontratën me shoqërinë franceze “Comex”, për të mundësuar nxjerrjen e helikopterit. Shoqëria franceze disponon mjetet e nevojshme për operacione të tilla dhe do të jetë anija “Janus” e kësaj shoqërie, ajo që pritet të fillojë punën për fazën e fundit të operacionit të nxjerrjes së helikopterit dhe trupave të personave që ndodheshin në të. Fondi prej 33 milionë lekësh do të përballohet nga fondi rezervë i qeverisë. Nxjerrja e helikopterit dhe trupave që ndodheshin në të është cilësuar si faza më e vështirë e operacionit të kërkimit dhe nxjerrjes së helikopterit qeveritar, të rrëzuar mbrëmjen e 16 korrikut 2006, në ujërat e detit Adriatik. Shkalla e vështirësisë bëhet akoma edhe më e madhe, po të kemi parasysh thellësinë prej 1024 metrash, ku mendohet se ka përfunduar helikopteri. Të vetmet mjete që mundësojnë zhytjen deri në këtë thellësi, janë batiskafët. Anija “Janus II” e shoqërisë franceze “Comex” e kontraktuar nga qeveria shqiptare, disponon batiskafë për operacione të tilla në tabanin e detit. Fillimisht batiskafi do të bëjë identifikimin e helikopterit nëpërmjet pamjeve që do të filmojë në fundin e detit, pasi deri më tani anija italiane “Urania” ka lokalizuar një objekt metalik pesë metra të gjatë, që dyshohet se i përket helikopterit qeveritar. Pas identifikimit pritet të fillojë operacioni për nxjerrjen e helikopterit dhe trupave. Përveçse nga ana njerëzore, pasi familjarët e viktimave do të kenë një varr për të qarë të afërmit e tyre, operacioni i nxjerrjes ka rëndësi edhe në përcaktimin e shkaqeve të aksidentit tragjik. *Me 5 gusht 2006 u ankorua në portin e Durrësit anija franceze Janus II e cila kishte në bordin e saj edhe 2 batiskafë. Anija franceze do të kryejë së pari një kontroll me sonar të zonës dhe pastaj me kamera televizive të objektit që mendohet se është Bell 222 i rrëzuar me 16 korrik 2006. Batiskafi i parë "Remora" do të zhytet i pari me një ekipazh prej 2 vetësh. Ai do të kontrollojë nga afër objektin dhe pozicionin e tij. Në qoftë se objekti është helikopteri i mbytur atëhere do të zhytet batiskafi i dytë "Supër Achile 2" i cili është i aftë të zhytet deri ne 2000m thellësi. *Me datë 9 gusht 2006 anija Janus II filloi operacionin për nxjerrjen e pjesëve të gjetura të helikopterit Bell 222U. Por në ora 20.15 operacioni u ndërpre sepse u këput një nga kavot e vinçit që përdorej për nxjerrjen e helikopterit. Pjesët më të rënda të helikopterit janë gjetur vetëm 2km nga pika ku radarët humbën kontaktin me helikopterin. Oficerët e Flotës Luftarake Detare që ndjekim operacionin e nxjerrjes së helikopterit përgënjeshtruan lajmin se është parë një dorë njeriu në kabinën e helikopterit. Sipas tyre nuk ka asnjë gjurmë të 6 personave të humbur. *Gabimi njerëzor duket të jetë pista më e mundshme që solli rrëzimin fatal të helikopterit qeveritar “Bell 222” në ujërat e Adriatikut. Pamjet filmike të xhiruara në fundin e detit ku ka përfunduar mjeti fluturues, kanë ndihmuar ekspertët e Prokurorisë Ushtarake që të ndërtojnë skemën e mundshme të aksidentit. Sipas tyre – ata kanë tashmë në dispozicion vidion 20 minutëshe të xhiruar nga francezët e Janus II - pjesët e shpërndara të helikopterit në tabanin e detit tregojnë se ai ka pasur një kontakt të fortë me ujin në momentin e rrëzimit. Në këtë mënyrë përjashtohet mundësia e një rënieje të lirë, duke përforcuar pistën që helikopteri në momentin e kontaktit me sipërfaqen e ujit ka pasur shpejtësinë dhe forcën e motorëve njësoj si në një fluturim normal. Nga pamjet filmike të xhiruara nga roboti i anijes franceze “Janus II”, ekspertët janë të mendimit se kontakti i parë i helikopterit me ujin ka qenë në pjesën e përparme ose tek helikat e mjetit fluturues, i cili mendohet se ka pasur edhe një kënd me sipërfaqen e detit, ku hunda e helikopterit ka qenë e drejtuar për poshtë. Sipas hetuesve, ky version argumentohet edhe me faktin tjetër që në rast se helikopteri do të kishte rënë me pjesën fundore të tij, atëherë fuqia e përplasjes duhej të kishte çarë depozitat e karburantit, të cilat ishin të mbushura plot dhe minimalisht shenjat e lëndës djegëse do të dalloheshin menjëherë në sipërfaqen e detit. Duke iu referuar kësaj skeme, ekspertët janë shprehur se përplasja e helikopterit me sipërfaqen e detit ka qenë mjaft e fortë, çka mund të ketë sjellë ndarjen e pjesëve të mjetit fluturues që në metrat e parë të zhytjes nën ujë. *Kryeministri i Shqipërisë, Sali Berisha, mori pjesë në ceremoninë mortore në nderim të gjashtë viktimave të aksidentit në ambientet e Pallatit të Kongreseve në Tiranë, pasi kishte kaluar ora 10:00 me datë 11 gusht 2006. Më pas, përfaqësues të Presidencës, dhjetëra kolegë, miq, shokë, ushtarakë, punonjës të Gardës së Republikës, të policisë së shtetit, por edhe qytetarë të thjeshtë, nderuan kujtimin e Gramoz Pashko, Ruben Pashko, pilotëve Vangjel Çondi e Demush Heba, teknikut Qemal Koni dhe mjekut Aleksandër Baloj. Kryeministri Sali Berisha tha se Këshilli i Ministrave shpreh ngushëllimet e thella dhe ndjenjat e solidaritetit familjeve dhe të afërmve të Gramoz e Ruben Pashkos, Vangjel Çondit, Demush Hebës, Qemal Konit dhe Aleksandër Baloit. “Ndonëse po mbushet një muaj që nga çasti tragjik kur ata u ndanë nga ne, mungesa e tyre është po aq e madhe sa ditën e parë. U nisën, së bashku si vëllezër, në një mision shpëtimi. Deti që i mori ata deshi t’i mbante përgjithmonë në gjirin e tij. Ata do të prehen në përjetësi në thellësitë e Adriatikut si simboli i sakrificës më sublime dhe dashurisë njerëzore. Ne përulemi me respekt në kujtim të jetës dhe kontributit të tyre njerëzor”, tha Berisha duke dalë nga Pallati i Kongreseve. “Me përkushtimin dhe aftësitë e tyre, ata i shërbyen atdheut me nder dhe krenari, deri në sakrificën e fundit. Nderojmë Qemalin, që gjithë jetën e tij u përkujdes për sigurinë e të tjerëve dhe nuk i zhgënjeu ata asnjëherë. Njerëz të thjeshtë, prindër shembullorë, kolegë të jashtëzakonshëm, ushtarakë të shkëlqyer. Sot nderojmë Aleksandrin, mjekun human, i cili betimin për t’u shërbyer njerëzve në nevojë e mbajti deri në sakrificën më sublime. I specializuar në Perëndim, ai u kthye në atdhe për të shërbyer atje ku nevoja qe më e madhe dhe nuk hezitoi asnjë çast për t’i shërbyer me jetën e tij, jetës së të tjerëve”,-tha dje kryeministri Sali Berisha. Kryeministri pohoi se “ne përulemi përpara kontributit të profesor Gramoz Pashkos për ndërtimin e demokracisë dhe ekonomisë së tregut në Shqipëri. Gramozi ishte themelues i pluralizmit politik në Shqipëri, bashkëthemelues dhe drejtues i Partisë Demokratike dhe frymëzues i idealeve të demokracisë. Ai qe ideatori kurajoz i reformave të para ekonomike, të cilat e shndërruan Shqipërinë nga vendi i hiperkolektivizmit total në vendin e ekonomisë së tregut të zhvilluar”, vlerësoi shefi i ekzekutivit. Pas kësaj të afërmit e viktimave morën pjesë në një ceremoni në det, pranë vendit ku u gjetën pjesët e helikopterit të rrëzuar. Ne oren 13.40 familjaret e viktimave dhe perfaqesuesit zyrtare te shtetit dhe institucioneve te tjera hodhen ne det, kurora dhe buqeta me lule ne nderim te te humburve, ndersa sirenat e anijeve buçiten ne te njejten kohe. Të afërmit e viktimave ishin në bordin e dragaminës M 111 të Flotës Detare Shqiptare. Përfaqësues të medias e ndoqën ceremoninë në bordin e motoskafit të Rojes Bregdetare, R 118. Në operacion merrte pjesë edhe motoskafi R 215. Ceremonia ka përfunduar rreth orës 14.20 me kthimin e mjeteve në kalatën e portit të Durrësit. Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme Category:Politikanë shqiptarë Category:Lindje 1956 Category:Vdekje 2006 de:Gramoz Pashko en:Gramoz Pashko sv:Gramoz Pashko